Utsusemimaru
http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=4332008&postcount=1802, nicknamed , is a Sengoku Period-era Samurai who was trapped in the sentient Raging Knight Dogold armor for 400 years. He assumes the role of http://henshinjustice.com/2013/03/27/the-sixth-kyoryuger-kyoryugold/ with his partner, the Zyudenryu Pteragordon. Character History 400 Years Ago During the Sengoku Period, Utsusemimaru had served under a lord named Moshinosuke Iwaizumi, who had made the future Kyoryuger a samurai despite his background as a commoner and a ronin. When the Deboss Army attacked Japan in an undisclosed time either before or after Utsusemimaru bested Zyudenryu Pteragordon, Torin had asked Iwaisumimonosuke for Utsusemimaru's power to fend off the Deboss Army, which was granted. During one fateful battle with the Deboss Army, Utsusemimaru saw a Debo Monster with a carp banner kidnap a child on the battlefield, to which Utsusemimaru had foiled. Undoing his transformation, he tried to stir the child, unknowing until the last second of the ingenious trap the Deboss Army had made for him, with the boy actually a Zorima in disguise about to cut him down. However, Moshinosuke Iwaizumi threw himself to take the blow meant for Utsusemimaru, grievously wounding the lord. Slaying the Zorima out of rage, a distraught Utsusemimaru watched on as Moshinosuke Iwaizumi passed away in his arms minutes later after the attack after leaving some final words. Without their lord, Moshinosuke Iwaizumi's remaining forces were later killed off by the Deboss Army, including Utsusemimaru's human partner Jurota. With Torin captured and about to be executed by Dogold, a vengeful Utsusemimaru changed into Kyoryu Gold and saved Torin's life. However, Dogold attempts to escape into a dimensional portal and Utsusemimaru gives chase, only to be absorbed by the armor itself. . Present Day After the fateful day four centuries ago, Dogold returns, but not as Kyoryu Gold, which causes Torin to question what happened to Utsusemimaru. After a heated battle, Kyoryu Red breaks Dogold's mask, revealing the face of Utsusemimaru. With the quick thinking of Amy, Torin, and Ramirez, Utsusemimaru was able to escape from Dogold's armor and transforms into Kyoryu Gold, free from his centuries-old spell, and defeats the remaining Knights and the remaining Cabrima, showing the Kyoryugers why he is nicknamed the . After the fight, the other Kyoryugers approach him and cancel their transformation, making Utsusemimaru remember his slain lord Moshinosuke Iwaizumi when he saw Daigo's face. Remembering his last words that his kindness would get him killed, Utsusemimaru had constructed a mask of cold aloofness and brushed off the Kyoryugers. Utsusemimaru still helped the the team whenever he could, though he retained his coldness. But the continuation of the cold mask eventually made him feel exceptionally guilty, and was soon discovered of this by Amy. After the Horned Brave shared an ice cream cone with him, the samurai confessed his past and why he created a mask of coldness. Utsusemimaru joined the other five Kyoryugers to get to Deboss but stopped to prevent Raging Knight Dogold and Hateful Knight Endorf from stopping the rest of the team. Utsusemimaru fought the two knights for long time but was caught by Endorf. When he is seemingly about to be killed by Dogold, Endorf was slashed instead. Dogold and Utsusemimaru makes a temporary alliance and when their attacks don't work, Dogold becomes the armor of Utsusemimaru and combines their attacks and defeats Endorf. After the battle with Endorf ends, Dogold challenges Utsusemimaru to a final battle with Dogold being truly destroyed by Utsusemimaru. He then afterwards faints and falls to the ground. He was later revived by his teammates melody. Super Hero Taisen Z Kyoryu Gold appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z where he teams up with to fight . Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Personality While initially appearing to be cold and calm, Utsusemimaru is actually a very caring and comforting person. Another thing about Utchy noted by both Amy and Debo Honenukky, the out-of-time samurai is quite bashful, being awkward around women. Abilities He has proven himself to be better at shooting than Ian, strikes harder with his kicks than Amy, has a more perfect swordsmanship than Souji, and is even physically stronger than Nobuharu, thanks to him overpowering Debo Honenukky when the other Kyoryugers could not. He understands very little of the English language, as the only English words he can understand are "Perfect" (thanks to Amy), "King" (strangely), and the transformation words needed for the Gabrichanger. Kyoryu Gold - Dogold= While being possessed by the Raging Knight Dogold, Utsusemimaru is forced to wear Dogold's armor, and armed with seven-branched sword. During their final confrontation, Utsusuemimaru very briefly wore Dogold's armor once again in a temporary team-up against Resentful Knight Endolf. This time, however, he was not controlled but instead worked in conjunction with Dogold while wielding both his Zandar Thunder and Dogold's Kenka Jōtō, combining their techniques to destroy Endolf. Mecha * Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/'Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh' - Armed= Arsenal *'Golder Zandar Thunder' }} Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Silver, into Kyoryu Gold. Behind the scenes Portrayal Utsusemimaru is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Gold, his suit actor is . Notes *Utsusemimaru has by far the earliest debut of a Sixth Ranger, having first appeared in the 9th episode of Kyoryuger. Usually, the Sixth Ranger debuts around episodes 17-18, or the late 20's at the latest. Kyoryu Gold takes this milestone from the Go-On Wings duo, the only other Sixth Ranger(s) who have debuted before episode 17, who first appeared in GP 16 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **He also has the earliest debut of a Gold Ranger, beating Beet Buster (who first appeared in Mission 14) by five episodes. *Utsusemimaru is the first male Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur-themed team to have a Pteranodon ''motif. **He is also the first Gold Ranger to be on a dinosaur-themed Sentai. *He is the first Sixth Ranger from the dinosaur team to be sociable and happy-go-lucky, unlike Burai (DragonRanger) and Mikoto (AbareKiller) who were hardcore loners. *While not the first gold samurai-themed Ranger production-wise, Utsusemimaru became active at the same time as a samurai Sentai team who would have a gold centuries later. **If one viewed all the Super Sentai teams as occuring in one world, then Utsusemimaru predated Genta as a Gold samurai ranger. ***Additionally, both Genta and Utsusemimaru are normally unable to use their team's upgraded forms for one reason or another (Utsusemimaru can't Armed On because his Gabrichanger can only read one Battery at a time, Genta can't use the Inromaru because it's not compatible with his Sakanamaru) but are later able to do so under special circumstances (Genta via the Super Change Gosei Card in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Utsusemimaru by using a Spirit Ranger Pteragordon Zyudenchi in the Special DVD. *Utsusemimaru is the only Sixth Ranger from a dinosaur themed Sentai series to not be evil when he first appears, as he was trapped inside Dogold and never acted on his own accord in terms of fighting against his fellow Kyoryugers. *Utsusemimaru is similar to Tsukumaro "Shirogane" Ogami (GaoSilver) from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Both are Sixth Rangers with metallic suit colors, both were members of the team's previous incarnation from ancient times, and both were trapped inside villains who used their robos, and both robos had an 'evil' face that switched to a 'good' face once freed. **However, Utsusemimaru is different from Shirogane as Utsumimaru is friendlier and sociable to his friends than what Shirogane would ever be. ***Also while Rouki was essentially destroyed after Tsukumaro freed himself, only appearing several times later, Dogold still stayed a main villain after Utsusemimaru freed himself. *The Shinkengers were in existence around Utsusemimaru's time. Whether or not he and the Shinkengers of the past have met is not noted. **He did demonstrate similar attitudes to the Shinkengers, initally refering to King as "Lord", due to his resemblence to his lord Iwaisumimonosuke, as well as the other Kyoryugers as Daigo's "vassals". This was the official hierarchy in Shinkenger, Shinken Red was the Lord of the Shiba Clan and the other Shinkengers were his or her vassals. *Utsusemimaru is the only Kyoryuger that is affiliated with a classical element; in this case, lightning. **He is also the first Sentai Ranger to be affiliated with the lightning element since Tsubasa Ozu of Magiranger. ***He is also the first Gold Ranger to be affiliated with lightning. **Like Tsubasa, Utsusemimaru also shares his element with a major villain of his series. Tsubasa shared the lightning element with Meemy (who was the fallen Heavenly Saint once known as Raigel) and Utsusemimaru shared his element with Dogold. *Like Ramirez and Tessai, Utsusemimaru existed long before the current Kyoryugers were born. It's possible that if he had not been possessed by Dogold and then frozen, he would have been a Spirit Ranger like them. *Utsusemimaru's Warring States origins foreshadows , Kyoryuger's second Super Hero Time partner, whose has a similar Warring States Era motif. *He is the first dinosaur themed sixth ranger to be temporary killed, but revived and continued to live. * Utsusemimaru is one of the very few sentai members to defeat an Enemy General (Dogold) unmorphed. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers